


Старший брат

by tinuvielf



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Family Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Старший брат<br/>Автор: Tinuviel-f<br/>Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu и Kitiaras<br/>Размер: миди<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Майкрофт Холмс|Гарри Харт, Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд, упоминаются Шерлок Холмс/Джон Уотсон, Гарри Харт/Гэри «Эггзи» Анвин<br/>Категория: джен, слэш<br/>Жанр: драма, кроссовер<br/>Рейтинг: G<br/>Предупреждение: кроссовер с «Kingsman: Секретная служба»<br/>Краткое содержание: не только у Шерлока есть старший брат, у Майкрофта он тоже снова есть. А от старших братьев в их семье одни проблемы<br/>Публикация на других ресурсах: С разрешения автора<br/>Примечания автора: Написано на ЗФБ 2016 для команды WTF Holmes Brothers 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старший брат

«Диоген», как и всегда, сохранял тишину и спокойствие, несмотря на то, что остальной мир за его стенами раскачивало из стороны в сторону. Особенно штормило на валютном и нефтяном рынках, и Майкрофт уже почти час следил за изменением курсов и котировок, отрываясь от смартфона лишь затем, чтобы поймать укоризненно-насмешливый взгляд Гарри: мол, раз ты пришёл за подходящей обстановкой для размышлений, так будь добр — размышляй. Каждый раз после этого Майкрофт криво ухмылялся брату, откладывал телефон и принимался за газеты, но хватало его ненадолго. Газеты стремительно теряли для него свою привлекательность в информационном плане, серьёзно проигрывая Интернету, зато Гарри продолжал поглощать их в немереных количествах, заставляя удивляться, как у него при его-то работе хватает на это времени.

Впрочем, газеты были самой безобидной причиной поражаться брату. Если трёхлетнее отсутствие заставило Шерлока повзрослеть, то что сделали двадцать лет вдали от семьи с Гарри — Майкрофту только предстояло узнать. Начать можно было с того, что он полюбил своё первое имя. Сколько Майкрофт помнил себя и Шерлока — они всегда ненавидели «Лукас» и «Уильям», и Гарри до своего исчезновения тоже предпочитал зваться Шерринфордом. Майкрофт ничего не имел против, но только если за этой переменой не стояло что-то куда большее.

В очередной раз сбросив вызов Шерлока — тот сделал уже шесть звонков за последние полчаса, Майкрофт поймал взгляд Гарри и поднял голову: тот смотрел вопросительно, недоумевая, почему это он не хочет говорить. Дедукция здесь была проще некуда: чтобы ответить на важный звонок, Майкрофт вышел бы в переговорную, значит, звонок не важен, но звонящий настойчив, и при этом его продолжают игнорировать. Имелся очень короткий список людей, с которыми Майкрофт мог так поступить, и возглавлял его как раз Шерлок. Вот кстати, ещё один пункт, по которому они с Гарри стали кардинально расходиться — отношения с младшим. Майкрофт уже неоднократно говорил, что Гарри слишком мягок и Шерлоку нужно уметь отказывать, иначе он сядет на шею. То, что Гарри со своей работой в агентстве выпал из семьи и потому изменившегося Шерлока совсем не знал, его не извиняло. Любой здравомыслящий человек давно бы уже прислушался к советам, однако Гарри лишь кивал и поступал по-своему, так что оставалось только ждать, когда в один прекрасный день Шерлок попросит себе перстень-шокер или взрывающиеся запонки (Шерлок в арсенале «Кингсман» был ночным кошмаром Майкрофта с момента воссоединения с Гарри), а ему их, разумеется, подарят.

Дальнейшее Майкрофт угадал точно: сообразив, что от него ничего не добиться, Шерлок написал Гарри. Тот неспешно выудил из кармана телефон, вчитался в смс, чуть нахмурился, а потом кивнул Майкрофту. Что это означало, понятно было и без слов — повёлся, так что Шерлока с его наисрочнейшей просьбой следует ждать максимум минут через десять. Однако не успели они с Гарри обменяться взглядами, как в кабинет бесшумно вошёл дворецкий и жестом показал, что их ждут.

В переговорной предсказуемо обнаружился Шерлок, но он не ходил, заложив руки за спину и привычно осматриваясь, а метался по комнате, словно дикий зверь, впервые попавший в клетку. Даже воротник пальто у него был вздёрнут, словно вставшая дыбом шерсть, но Майкрофт заставил себя повременить с тревогой — кому как не ему знать, что у Шерлока актёрский талант от Бога. Прежде, чем волноваться, следовало сначала всё проверить, к тому же, у Шерлока в последнее время не было настолько важных и серьёзных дел, чтобы могла возникнуть опасность для его жизни или жизни Джона.

— Я на твои звонки тоже отвечать не собираюсь, — вместо приветствия бросил ему Шерлок и развернулся к Гарри.

— И тебе доброго дня, Шерлок.

— Гарри, мне нужен Мерлин.

— А профессор Дамблдор тебе не нужен? — поинтересовался Майкрофт, кидая на старшего брата многозначительный взгляд. Пусть потом не говорит, что его не предупреждали. — Не обращайте внимания, — с улыбкой добавил он, видя, что Шерлок не понимает, о чём речь, — просто любопытный образчик современной литературы. Тебе, Шерлок, будет полезно ознакомиться, как раз твоего уровня книги.

— Майкрофт, полегче, — укоризненно покачал головой Гарри и, по мнению Майкрофта, чересчур мягко обратился к Шерлоку: — У Мерлина нет времени. У нас большое количество миссий на сопровождении.

— Но ты же Артур, ты можешь ему приказать.

— Могу, но не вижу смысла, пока не узнаю, о чём речь. Агенты будут, мягко говоря, недовольны, если выяснится, что я оторвал главного координатора от работы для проверки очередной твоей теории.

— Гарри, я ведь тебя предупреждал: ты помог ему один раз, теперь будешь помогать вечно. Не надо было рассказывать, кто устроил показ Мориарти по всей стране.

Шерлок яростно сверкнул на него глазами, подошел к Гарри вплотную и срывающимся шёпотом произнёс:

— Джон может умереть.

Этот поступок заставил Майкрофта напрячься. Его о помощи Шерлок просил редко, гордость не позволяла, и по первости злоупотреблял именем Джона, думая, что так добьётся нужного эффекта. Майкрофт привык проверять все его слова, прежде чем действовать, зато Гарри такими непредвзятостью и объективностью не обладал: хмурясь, он внимательно всё выслушал и отошёл в сторону сделать звонок. Шерлок следил за ним в безмолвном напряжении, судорожно сглатывая, а ведь придя за помощью в деле Мориарти, когда речь шла о его карьере и жизни, он выглядел гораздо более уравновешенным и расчётливым, чем сейчас. Майкрофт засомневался и потянулся за смартфоном, чтобы набрать Антею: не хватало ещё, чтобы с Джоном Уотсоном действительно что-то произошло.

Он стиснул телефон, понимая, что его помощь уже не требуется: едва Гарри закончил разговор, как Шерлок унёсся, на прощание сдержанно ему кивнув. Сдержанно-то сдержанно, но когда Шерлок общался с братьями, нужно было обращать внимание на полутона, и вот сейчас Майкрофт отчётливо увидел благодарность и одобрение. Чувства, которые по отношению к нему проявляли, когда Шерлок был ещё маленьким ребёнком и не имел друзей.

— О, — сказал Гарри, обернувшись. — Только не говори, что ты ревнуешь.

Досадливо поджав губы, Майкрофт сухо сообщил:

— Ревность — это не то чувство, которое могут позволить себе разумные люди вроде нас с тобой. К тому же, Шерлок всегда относился к тебе иначе. Меня беспокоит другое.

— Что именно?

— Ты действительно связал его с Мерлином?

— Нет, с его просьбой вполне могла справиться и Нимуэ, я передал Шерлока ей.

— То есть, ты всё-таки его послушал.

— Майкрофт, речь шла о жизни человека, которого Шерлок любит. По-твоему, это недостаточная причина?

— К твоему сведению, не каждому его слову нужно доверять. С вероятностью в пятьдесят пять процентов Нимуэ вскоре сообщит, что Шерлок запросил у неё совсем не то, что расписывал тебе. — Он помолчал и добавил, скорее для собственного успокоения: — Будь там в самом деле всё серьёзно, мне бы доложили. А так я выгляжу плохим и вредным старшим братом, потому что не потакаю ему, в то время как ты — его лучший друг. Я понимаю, ты стремишься наверстать упущенное, но не нужно при этом рушить то, что я так долго выстраивал.

Гарри уставился на него:

— О, то есть ты меня к нему ревнуешь?

— Не надо перекручивать мои слова, Шерринфорд.

— Гарри. И я не перекручиваю, а озвучиваю тот смысл, который ты — осознанно или нет — в них заложил. Это, кстати, была только первая часть, — проговорил он жёстко, становясь тем самым Шерринфордом Холмсом, каким Майкрофт его помнил: рассудительно-сдержанным и жёстким. Жёстче, чем сейчас, Гарри был всего однажды, во время задания в Азии: он в одиночку обезвредил нескольких опытных наёмных убийц, но его расследование всё равно окончилось провалом, потому что один из задействованных агентов продал информацию о задании китайским спецслужбам. Но в связи с врагами обвинили Шерринфорда и отправили его на другую миссию, уже без шанса на возвращение.

И то же самое едва не сделали с Шерлоком. Так что если бы «воскресший» Гарри с помощью своих коллег из «Кингсман» не устроил посмертный показ Джима Мориарти по всей стране и тем самым не обеспечил Шерлоку помилование, Майкрофт лишился бы ещё и младшего брата. Лишь этот факт заставил Майкрофта не накричать на него, когда Гарри живым и здоровым появился на пороге его рабочего кабинета и сообщил, что все эти двадцать лет работал на независимое разведывательное агентство, совсем недавно возглавил его и, благодаря серьёзным реформам и своему «посмертному» оправданию, наконец смог вернуться.

— Ты недоволен тем, что я объявил себя умершим, исчез на целых двадцать лет, а теперь вмешиваюсь в ваши уже устоявшиеся отношения. Я даже вижу — уж прости, я помню, как ты не любишь это слово — как ты боишься, что вскоре я исчезну снова, а ты останешься с неуправляемым Шерлоком. Однако в этот раз я никуда не денусь, статус Артура обязывает.

— И первым делом ты решил наладить отношения между мной и Шерлоком? Благодарю, они и так прекрасны. Ты делаешь только хуже.

— ... потому что понятия не имею, как несладко тебе пришлось с ним? — не моргнув и глазом, озвучил Гарри то, что Майкрофт решил оставить при себе. — Ну почему же? Имею. Точно так же, как и мне сейчас с тобой.

— Не передёргивай.

Разговор принимал нежелательный оборот, и Майкрофт намеревался свернуть его как можно скорее. Он позорно забыл, как действовало на людей (и на него самого, в том числе) внешнее миролюбие брата: оно успокаивало, не давая подобраться к пониманию, что за человек на самом деле скрывался за образом джентльмена. Страшный человек. Гарри вернулся гораздо более жестоким, чем были Майкрофт и Шерлок вместе взятые: если Майкрофту приходилось отдавать приказы о ликвидации людей ради безопасности государства, если Шерлок убил единственный раз ради своего Джона, то Гарри двадцать лет убивал и делал много других неприятных вещей, чтобы предотвратить мировые катастрофы. После такого невозможно остаться прежним, а стало быть, Майкрофт получил не только чудом выжившего брата, но и, при случае, опасного противника.

Он тут же получил подтверждение своим догадкам: Гарри дал ему дойти до двери и уже в спину едко бросил:

— Я ведь не вписываюсь в вашу дружную семью с Шерлоком, верно? — и сам же ответил: — Не беспокойся, я понимаю и никого не виню. Трудно ожидать другой реакции после того, как разыгрываешь собственную гибель.

— Не сравнивай меня с обычными людьми. Мне не нужно объяснять необходимость твоего шага.

— И я изменился значительней, чем смог бы принять даже ты. — Гарри наконец снял очки, но всё равно смотрел, будто сканировал рентгеном, так что годами воспитанное равнодушное спокойствие Майкрофта оставило его. — Иначе ты бы присутствовал на семейном ужине в честь воссоединения семьи. Полагаю, по этой же причине ты до сих пор не представил меня… Грегу, если не ошибаюсь?

Грег. Имя обожгло до кончиков пальцев, словно Майкрофт схватился за раскалённый металл, и он отпрянул от двери. Прежде Гарри в таких вещах, как отношения, секс, вёл себя корректно, а не лез в чужую жизнь без спроса — из-за этого в первые месяцы, когда его не стало, Шерлок не раз швырялся в Майкрофта весьма болезненными обвинениями, сравнивая его с погибшим братом. Однако нанесённый сейчас удар из-за эффекта неожиданности был просто сокрушительным.

Гарри ведь наверняка известно, что с Грегом они разошлись, насмерть разругавшись, но он применил излюбленную тактику Майкрофта: стал вынуждать сознаться во всём самому.

— Шерлок, между прочим, не стал медлить, — подчёркнуто вежливо добавил тот, как будто не замечая его реакцию. — Кстати, ты Грега и родителям не представил. Мамуля очень огорчена.

— Увы, в моём рабочем графике в ближайшие недели нет свободного вечера для семейных посиделок.

— Как жаль. — Гарри покачал головой. — Знаешь, твой характер сильно испортился с тех пор, как вы с ним расстались.

На мгновение Майкрофт замер: комментарий был предсказуемым (брат не мог не знать, разумеется) и неожиданным одновременно, потому что не в характере Гарри бить по больному, однако сейчас он сделал именно это. Именно это.

Сорвавшись с места, Майкрофт вылетел в коридор, в последний момент погасив желание хлопнуть дверью переговорной — воспитание взяло верх над эмоциями, не позволив побеспокоить других джентльменов, находившихся сейчас в «Диогене».

Когда он сел в автомобиль и набрал Антею, руки подрагивали, и экран смартфона реагировал на нажатие через раз.

— Есть данные, что с Джоном Уотсоном?

Информация от помощницы заставила его, и так уже раненого эмоционально, похолодеть. Дело, которое расследовал Шерлок, действительно казалось рядовым поначалу, пока его Джон случайно не получил дозу крайне редкого, а потому трудно идентифицируемого яда.

— Почему не сообщили мне?

— Агенты потеряли Шерлока незадолго до того, как это случилось. Мы получили информацию от мистера Харта. Он же сообщил, что с Джоном Уотсоном всё в порядке, он в больнице: один из координаторов «Кингсман» смог отследить сбежавшего с порцией антидота химика из лаборатории, и Шерлок его перехватил.

С непривычки Майкрофт вздрогнул. До этого момента он не задумывался, что в различии их фамилий — а Гарри пришлось назваться Хартом, когда он стал работать на «Кингсман» — есть определённый символизм. Символизм попахивал мистикой, а в мистику Майкрофт как человек фактов и логики не верил, однако… Однако это для мамы с отцом старший брат по-прежнему был Гарри Шерринфордом Эдвардом Холмсом. Майкрофт же поймал себя на мысли, что считать Гарри Хартом, а не Холмсом психологически более безопасно. По многим причинам, корни которых лежали и в его «гибели», и — большая их часть — в возвращении.

Но по тем же причинам Майкрофт не имел права на слабость, на её демонстрацию и на эмоциональную нестабильность, которые вызвал этот разговор. До сих пор Гарри не проявлял себя настолько… ярко. Не было повода. Майкрофт, видимо, ослеплённый братскими чувствами, не задумывался над тем, насколько серьёзными могут быть последствия воссоединения с Гарри лично для него. Он заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, потому что никак не удавалось начать мыслить рационально, чувства упорно брали верх.

Давно забытые чувства.

Ревность.

Обида.

Страх.

***

— Ты непунктуален сегодня, — в голосе Гарри слышалось искреннее удивление. — Примерка должна была состояться четверть часа назад.

— Уж ты-то должен знать, что зачастую наша пунктуальность от нас зависит меньше всего, — стрельнув на него глазами, Майкрофт, не задерживаясь, направился прямо в примерочную.

Человеку его статуса непозволительно было оповещать всех вокруг о своём дурном настроении, и Майкрофт ждал, что Гарри, как старший брат, непременно это отметит, однако тот лишь шёл следом, участливо молча.

День не складывался с самого начала (хотя, объективно говоря, чёрная полоса началась с той неудачной встречи в «Диогене»): Шерлок упорно отказывался участвовать в расследовании для госбезопасности, другая операция, разрабатывавшаяся последние две недели, оказалась сорвана из-за дипломатического скандала, разгоревшегося после того, как какой-то хакер взломал личную почту одного высокопоставленного лица. СМИ и Интернет радостно муссировали обнародованную переписку, пестревшую заковыристой руганью и явно предвзятым субъективным мнением: хэштэг «Утечка года» вошёл в топы соцсетей всего за сорок пять минут, но по анализу Антеи — а Майкрофт был с ней полностью согласен — самое весёлое их ожидало завтра, на которое был запланирован выпуск официального пресс-релиза по данной ситуации. Следующей причиной для беспокойства был визит в ателье на примерку, и Майкрофт и тут ничего поделать не мог: костюм он заказал до того, как вернулся Гарри, и отказываться от него, чтобы не встречаться с братом, было по меньшей мере глупо.

В довершение ко всему, практически возле самого «Кингсман» Майкрофту показалось, будто он видел Грега: невероятно похожий на него мужчина вышел из ателье и уехал (на автомобиле серебристого цвета, между прочим, только номера были не видны), увы, до того, как водитель Майкрофта смог найти место для парковки. Майкрофту ничего не оставалось, как посмотреть уехавшей машине вслед и сделать кое-какие умозаключения. Исключительно для самоуспокоения, потому что сердце отчаянно заколотилось, будто сошедшая с ума стрелка на сломанных часах. Майкрофт прекрасно знал, что костюмы «Кингсман» Грегу не по карману, что одежде на заказ он в любом случае предпочтёт практичный и неброский деловой костюм, в котором не надо трястись над каждой пылинкой, севшей на ткань, и, что самое главное, — после трёх недель молчания, когда Грега даже на горизонте не было, нет никакой причины, по которой он появился бы у ателье. Приблизительно в то же время, когда туда собирался Майкрофт. Точка. Грег сам признавался, что понятия не имеет, где Майкрофт одевается и сколько могут стоить такие вещи. Точка. Подозревать Гарри в сговоре глупо: подобная помощь не в его стиле, он просто начал бы подталкивать Майкрофта к нужному решению вместо того, чтобы создать для этого решения идеальные условия и практически сделать его. Очередная, очень жирная точка. Похоже, человеческая часть Майкрофта, жаждавшая чувств и отношений, видела Грега Лестрейда в любом мало-мальски похожем человеке. Многоточие.

С этим фактом требовалось что-то делать, слишком уж уязвимым оно делало Майкрофта, а становиться похожим на Гарри с его Эггзи или Шерлока с Джоном он не хотел. Однако первым вопросом на повестке оставался Гарри. После своей вспышки в «Диогене» Майкрофт в крайне редком для себя приступе слабохарактерности пожелал не встречаться с ним как можно дольше, но он понимал, что это не решение проблемы. А проблема была вовсе не в весьма тесных дружеских отношениях Гарри с Шерлоком, о которых он узнал случайно на этой неделе, нет, это всего лишь вершина айсберга. Проблема крылась у Майкрофта внутри, и, что только обостряло ситуацию, с большой вероятностью не была для Гарри секретом.

Но пока всё шло относительно нормально. Пока Гарри молчал.

— Прекрасно, — резюмировал тот, критически оглядев Майкрофта с ног до головы, когда он переоделся. — Перестань одёргивать рукава. Даже самая прочная ткань не выдержит таких издевательств.

Глядя в зеркало, Майкрофт пытался сосредоточиться на том, что, несмотря на почти два фунта, которые он прибавил из-за нервного расставания с Грегом, костюм по-прежнему сидел идеально, как во время первой примерки. Разумеется, Гарри приложил к этому руку: с помощью напичканных высокотехнологичной электроникой очков снял новые мерки и подкорректировал работу портных.

Возможно, это следовало бы счесть милым проявлением братской заботы, но Майкрофта почему-то бросило в дрожь.

— Всё ещё настаиваешь на полном отсутствии аксессуаров? Мне кажется, как минимум лезвие в туфлях могло бы…

— Благодарю, — Майкрофт заставил себя и вправду отпустить злосчастные рукава, — но я привык обходиться стандартными средствами. Хватит и вашей специальной ткани. Не могу допустить, чтобы случайно сработавший аксессуар скомпрометировал меня.

Комментарий насчёт техники вышел случайно и явно пришёлся Гарри не по душе, однако он промолчал, проделывая что-то с воротом пиджака. Майкрофт, уже отвернувшийся от зеркала, не мог скосить глаза и рассмотреть, что именно. Он сосредоточился на том, что они стояли друг к другу так близко: во время первой встречи и речи не могло быть о тёплых, трогательных объятиях и слезах счастья. Сейчас же возня Гарри с его одеждой невольно навевала воспоминания о том, как Гарри, ученик старшей школы, поправлял первокласснику Майкрофту галстук или отряхивал брюки от пыли после того, как во время драки его изваляли в земле. Позже уже подросший Майкрофт точно так же опекал Шерлока… Усилием воли он выдернул себя обратно в реальность.

— Надеюсь, Шерлоку ты их не предлагаешь?

— Ты опять? — Гарри хмыкнул. — Впрочем, дело твоё, ты тогда оборвал разговор. Хочешь продолжить — я не стану отмалчиваться.

— Просто учти, что если одна из ваших шпионских штучек окажется у него, он не замедлит ею воспользоваться. Не факт, что последствия получится быстро и безболезненно устранить.

— Вот почему ты уверен, что только твоё вмешательство и забота способны удерживать Шерлока от неблагоразумных поступков? Нашему младшему брату скоро сорок, он далеко не ребёнок.

— Зато ты всецело оказываешь ему дружескую помощь и поддержку в борьбе со мной.

Ядовито ответив, Майкрофт возмущённо замолк, когда булавка легко уколола его в шею.

Изначально он не собирался ничего говорить на эту тему, однако длительное присутствие Гарри рядом вновь заставило Майкрофта потерять контроль. СМС-переписка, обрывки которой случайно попали к нему на этой неделе, не содержала ничего стоящего: это были всего лишь сообщение «Мерлин трахается с Ланселотом» и ответ Гарри — «Шерлок, это недостойно джентльмена, у них есть имена». Но она сама по себе была важным свидетельством, что за спиной Майкрофта Шерлок и Гарри продолжали плотно общаться, возможно, даже ещё активней, чем до злополучных событий в «Диогене». Майкрофт сделал глубокий вдох. Бывали моменты, когда он ненавидел оказываться правым, а после «Диогена» Майкрофт целыми днями находился в таком состоянии: если собрать воедино все слова, детали и поступки, выходило, что Гарри мягко и ненавязчиво занимал его место.

Раньше он попросту не мог допустить такой мысли. До того, как Гарри исчез из семьи, их всегда было трое: Майкрофт заботился о Шерлоке — хотя тот назвал бы это как угодно, но только не заботой — а Гарри приглядывал за ними обоими, больше, конечно, за Майкрофтом. Именно это мироустройство казалось правильным, и в первые дни после возвращения брата Майкрофт опирался на него, а потому преступно не замечал очевидного.

— Я забочусь о Шерлоке в отличие от тебя. Как бы это ни выглядело со стороны, он знает, что я всегда буду на его стороне.

— О, — Гарри уставился на него со странным потрясением во взгляде, — Майкрофт, не надо больше так делать. Не надо сидеть на двух стульях — не пытайся больше быть мной.

— Кому вообще это нужно — быть тобой? — он фыркнул и поспешил вернуться в примерочную.

С возрастом Гарри стал ещё более проницательным, чем его помнил Майкрофт, опасно проницательным. Комментарий про два стула не стоил ему ровным счётом ничего, но никто не смог бы выразиться точнее. Верно, с уходом Гарри Майкрофт стал для Шерлока и средним, и старшим братом.

Разговор больше не клеился. Оставшийся в комнате Гарри ничего не говорил, раздумывая о чём-то своём, Майкрофт же спешно переодевался, тихо ругаясь про себя, потому что никак не удавалось застегнуть пуговицы.

Чёрт бы побрал этого Гарри.

— Майкрофт, я действительно понимаю, как тяжело пришлось вам вдвоём после моей «гибели». Я отсутствовал слишком долго, чтобы это можно было принять и простить.

— Для своего протеже ты такую же речь готовил?

Снаружи послышался свистящий вздох, и Гарри раздражённо выдохнул:

— Расставание с Грегом на тебя плохо повлияло.

— Ты повторяешься.

— Видимо, придётся повторять это до тех пор, пока до тебя дойдёт: я не собираюсь вновь пропадать. Да, мы не сможем восстановить всё, как было, потому что мы все уже другие. Но я могу исправить то, к чему вы из-за своей гордости боитесь подступиться: позвонить, произнести извинения…

— Знаешь, — выйдя из кабинки, Майкрофт намеренно даже не посмотрел в его сторону, — я начинаю понимать Шерлока. Никогда не думал, что скажу это.

— Майкрофт.

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что твои вмешательство и забота, — он сделал ударение на этих словах, и Гарри поморщился, — сотворят чудо? Двадцать лет твоего отсутствия они не исправят.

Сказал и тут же замолчал, потому что правда ни при каких условиях не должна была прорваться. Самоконтроль сорвало напрочь, раз Майкрофт позволил себе чуть ли не открыто признать, что вся проблема кроется в обиде обманутого брата. Его обиде. Учитывая, что и он, и Шерлок на момент гибели Гарри были далеко не детьми, этому не было никакого логичного объяснения.

— Ты никогда не был злопамятным и обидчивым ребёнком, — тяжело вздохнув, медленно проговорил Гарри после долгого молчания, — кроме тех случаев, когда вы спорили с Шерлоком. Думаю, то, что происходит с тобой сейчас, это моя вина.

— Если желаешь чувствовать себя виноватым, я не буду мешать.

— Только не говори таким тоном, будто хочешь, чтобы я не возвращался.

Он снова произнёс такие важные слова не в лицо — на этот раз, сняв очки, протирал их платком и потому на Майкрофта не смотрел. Словно боялся увидеть подтверждение собственной догадке. Следовало признать: подобная мысль мелькала, но только один раз. Кем бы ни был Гарри, он всё же брат. Предавший, но брат. Майкрофт выдохнул, понимая, что наконец признал это перед самим собой. Для их семьи подстраивать свою смерть, похоже, стало традицией. Ненормально другое — что этот вынужденный шаг Гарри, объективная потребность, на которую Майкрофт и сам пошёл бы при необходимости, так задевал его.

— Почему же? Шерлоку теперь не так одиноко. У вас с ним очень много общего, — он сцепил зубы, чтобы не озвучить окончание фразы — что не Гарри, а он не вписывается. — Спасибо за костюм. Я пришлю чек.

То, что Гарри не попытался его остановить, всё только ухудшило. Он понимал и признавал свою вину. Можно было сколько угодно заявлять, что гибель старшего брата на Майкрофта с Шерлоком совершенно не повлияла, но она изменила всё, например, действительно заставила Майкрофта сидеть на двух стульях, как Гарри выразился, и теперь эти стулья, оба сразу, из-под него вырывали. Майкрофт, ставший Гарри, с возвращением самого Гарри стал не нужен. И возвратиться к себе прежнему уже нельзя — Майкрофт попросту не помнил, как это.

Изменив ранее запланированному распорядку дня, он направился к себе домой, велев Антее прислать текст завтрашнего пресс-релиза — требовалось ещё раз проверить каждое слово, чтобы ни у кого не возникло лишних вопросов. Но мысли упорно возвращались к Гарри и к тому, что Шерлок уже переметнулся на его сторону. Между ними действительно было куда больше общего, чем между Майкрофтом и Шерлоком. Гарри «умирал», Шерлок тоже, у Гарри был этот недовоспитанный Гэри-Эггзи, Шерлок повсюду ходил с Джоном, и оба оказались готовы перевернуть вверх дном всю страну, если их партнёру угрожала опасность. Что самое главное — они получали такое же отношение в ответ. Когда Майкрофт попытался сделать то же самое для Грега, тот взъярился так, будто ему изменили, и ушёл, хлопнув дверью, крича о тотальном контроле и невозможности больше так жить.

Да, ещё когда в их семье всё было относительно хорошо, Майкрофт уже подозревал, что несколько не вписывается, но тогда никого это не волновало.

Ближе к десяти часам вечера Гарри вздумалось ему позвонить, и Майкрофт застыл, глядя на фото брата на экране смартфона.

— Я всегда боялся, что когда-нибудь окажусь не на одной стороне с кем-нибудь из вас. Никогда не думал, что против меня будешь ты. С Шерлоком это, по крайней мере, было бы объяснимо.

И хотя он проговорил это себе под нос, Гарри, словно услышав, сбросил вызов. Следовало успокоиться и взглянуть на ситуацию объективно. В возвращении Гарри есть свои плюсы, в частности, следить за Шерлоком теперь будет гораздо более заинтересованное лицо, чем простые агенты, и головной боли для Майкрофта будет меньше. Можно целиком сосредоточиться на государственной безопасности — а по последним агентурным данным, в ближайшее время следует ждать рост внутренних угроз. К тому же, Гарри наверняка убедит Шерлока поработать на благо государства. Нет нужды сожалеть, что это сделает не сам Майкрофт — важны не средства, а результат.

А результатом, несомненно, станет то, что вскоре Майкрофту не о ком будет заботиться, ведь прикрывать Шерлока будет Гарри. Удивительно, что это его так волнует.

Телефон резко и надрывно завибрировал, стуча о записную книжку. Звук был настолько противен, что Майкрофт, поморщившись, открыл входящие сообщения, хотя не испытывал никакого желания общаться с братьями, а вероятность, что это кто-то другой, была крайне мала.

«Нам нужно поговорить»

— Нет, как раз разговор нам нужен меньше всего.

Две безрезультатные попытки — лишнее тому доказательство. У Майкрофта ещё не было настолько провальных переговоров, так что выход напрашиваться только один — ждать. Возможно, день или два, а он бросит все силы на то, чтобы справиться с резко обострившимися чувствами. Майкрофт чувствовал себя слишком уязвлённым, растерянным … Слишком Шерлоком. Что же, по крайней мере, стали ясны некоторые причины агрессивных отказов младшего брата, когда дело заходило о помощи правительству.

«Майкрофт?»

Он покачал головой, хотя понимал, что Гарри этого отрицательного жеста не увидит. Большую часть того, что Майкрофт мог бы сказать брату, не принято говорить близким людям в лицо. Впрочем, он собирался молчать не из-за взыгравшей совести или морали — а потому что Гарри, такой же расчётливый и прозаичный, как и они с Шерлоком, вряд ли раскаялся бы. В своих поступках он был прав. Но это не отменяло того, что именно после гибели Гарри Шерлок стал таким, каким стал, и отношения между ними окончательно испортились, что именно Майкрофту пришлось принести родителям весть о гибели их старшего ребёнка, что ответственность и работу, которую они с Гарри могли бы разделить на двоих, ему пришлось нести в одиночку. Да и озвучить всё это означало скатиться до уровня тех людей, которые живут исключительно чувствами.

«Я вовсе не думал занимать твоё место».

И даже то, что у Гарри хватило силы воли признать, что именно он сотворил, не могло заставить Майкрофта изменить свою точку зрения. Факты от этого же не перестанут быть фактами. Гарри не было двадцать лет — слишком долго, чтобы принять его обратно, даже имея такой характер, как у него с Шерлоком.

«Только хотел вам обоим помочь. Заботиться о моём Пряничке, как и прежде».

«Пряничком» Гарри называл его в младшей школе и только тогда. И использовать это прозвище сейчас можно было исключительно от безысходности, не имея других аргументов и способов воздействия. Всё кричало о беспомощности Гарри в их противостоянии, фактически — о готовности сдать свои позиции, однако Майкрофт вовсе не испытывал радости.

— У нас с тобой разные понятия о заботе.

«Прости, с Шерлоком получилось быстрее и проще. Но я надеюсь, тебе понравится то, что я приготовил для тебя».

Обещание дало обратный эффект — Майкрофт напрягся, быстро прикидывая варианты, но они, все как один, ему не нравились. Когда же раздался звонок в дверь: одна короткая, явно от неуверенного нажатия, трель и две подлинней — он как раз дошёл до намёков Гарри во время сегодняшнего визита в ателье и, помедлив, всё же поднялся, чтобы впустить Грега в дом.

Увидев его, Грег нервно переступил на месте и после запинки пояснил:

— Я подумал, открыть моим ключом будет невежливо.

Майкрофт молча посторонился, пропуская его. Пульс участился, едва только он увидел Грега, но мысль, что прийти того надоумил Гарри, погасила всякую надежду. Отношения с Грегом были одной из немногих вещей, в которых Майкрофт не терпел расчёта.

— Вот, — в руке Грега появилась прямоугольная плоская коробка, — это должно было быть подарком к твоему дню рождения, но раз уж так вышло, то… вот.

Не зная, как закончить свою речь, он буквально всучил Майкрофту в руки подарок и отступил к противоположной стене комнаты. На крышке коробки обнаружилось фирменное тиснение — горизонтально перевёрнутая буква «К» — и Майкрофт подавил вздох. Всё же ему не показалось: Грег был в «Кингсман». Тот молчал, задерживая дыхание, и неосознанно облизывал губы; Майкрофт же замер, увидев внутри фирменной коробки и шелестящей обёрточной бумаги галстук — королевского синего цвета в тёмную полоску, идеально подходивший к новому костюму.

— Слушай, — не выдержав, Грег заговорил снова, — я действительно не хотел, чтобы так вышло. Потом я всё обдумал и понял, что ты пытался сделать как лучше, чтобы я не пострадал, но то расследование… Мы гонялись за этой бандой полгода, они выпили из меня всю кровь, и я не мог просто так отдать их задержание и все лавры Диммоку!

— У нас были сведения о засаде, — отозвался Майкрофт, рассеянно коснувшись галстука. — Я не мог допустить, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

— Да, но я сделал бы всё, чтобы этого не случилось. А так… Майк, я вспылил. Зря вспылил, а теперь вот так глупо пытаюсь извиниться. Майк?

Он подавил вздох, хотя сейчас именно что хотелось отдышаться, а ещё прикрыть глаза рукой.

— Полагаю, — заговорил он, тщательно подбирая слова, потому что, несмотря ни на что, ему не хотелось обидеть Грега. В голове настойчиво билось напоминание, что появлением здесь бывшего любовника Майкрофт обязан брату, следовательно, не могло быть и речи о полном доверии, однако он поймал себя на мысли, что всё же готов рискнуть и допустить, что это не так. В конце концов, один раз Майкрофт сам слегка подтолкнул Джона Уотсона к… — Полагаю, ты сказал, что это в подарок, и некий джентльмен по имени Гарри с большой охотой тебе помог?

Лицо Грега вытянулось.

— Ну да.

— То есть, с моим братом тебя можно уже не знакомить. — Он подавил улыбку, когда Грег приоткрыл рот от удивления.

— С каким братом?

— Со старшим. Шерлоку не повезло, мне тоже. Гарри всё хотел тебя увидеть, думаю, — Майкрофт скосил глаза на галстук в коробочке, которую он отставил на зеркало, — ты ему понравился. Иначе бы он не стал так тщательно подходить к выбору этого подарка.

— То есть, галстук тебе понравился?

— Несомненно.

— Это хорошо, успокаивает, потому что насчёт брата я всё равно ничего не понял. Майкрофт, — в голосе Грега прорезались умоляющие нотки — сразу на том самом максимуме, который он мог себе позволить без ущерба, — так что… насчёт нас?

— Насчёт нас, дорогой инспектор…

Не заметить, как Грег напрягся от этих слов, было невозможно. Майкрофт остановился, спрашивая самого себя, зачем он выразился именно так: чтобы заставить его понервничать, а потом успокоить, или же чтобы выставить Грега вон, окончательно разорвав то, что их связывало несколько месяцев. Тёплых и, что таить, светлых месяцев.

Вмешательство Гарри — далеко не всегда приговор. Живёт же Шерлок, как-то снося помощь Майкрофта.

Он припомнил слова Гарри и кивнул, нехотя признавая, что да, то, что приготовил брат, ему понравилось. Однако никто другой — ни Грег, ни сам Гарри — об этом никогда не узнают.

— Оставайтесь, инспектор.

— Майкрофт!

— Грег, — тот моментально закрыл рот, как и всегда, когда слышал своё имя, сказанное этим тоном, — я просто физически не могу быть ещё серьёзней. Оставайся.

— На… на сколько?

— Хоть на всю жизнь, — Майкрофт усмехнулся странному ощущению гармонии внутри себя, — если ты, конечно, выдержишь такое испытание. Со всем остальным я разберусь позже.

Хотя, может быть, Гарри не повторит его ошибок, и с ним не нужно будет разбираться.


End file.
